1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally concerned with basketball systems and more particularly, with basketball systems that may include one or both of a triggerless handle height adjustment mechanism, and one or more shock absorbing elements at least indirectly connecting one element of the basketball system to another element of the basketball system. Yet other embodiments may not include a height adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different basketball systems have been constructed, but many suffer from one or more deficiencies. Example embodiments within the scope of this disclosure may thus present one or more advantages relative to other basketball systems. One example of such an advantage may relate to the use, in the basketball system, of one or more shock absorbing elements that are configured and arranged to enable one or more elements of the basketball system to temporarily change position and/or orientation in response to imposition, on the basketball system, of a force such as may be exerted by a player dunking a basketball. Such shock absorbing elements may be employed in basketball systems with, or without, a height adjustment mechanism.
Another example of an advantage that may be presented by one or more embodiments relates to a triggerless handle mechanism employed in a height adjustment mechanism for a backboard of a basketball system. The triggerless handle mechanism may employ relatively fewer and/or less complex parts, and may be easier to operate and/or be relatively more reliable and durable than handle mechanisms employed in some known basketball systems. Examples of height adjustment mechanisms that may be employed in at least some embodiments of the present invention include those within the scope of U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,152 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/192,046), entitled HEIGHT ADJUSTMENT MECHANISM FOR A BASKETBALL SYSTEM, issued on Nov. 22, 2011 (the “'152 Patent”), and incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.